


No Better Way to Spend an Evening

by thewiggins



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bluntness, Character Study, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiggins/pseuds/thewiggins
Summary: Anya's not thrilled to be Kennedy's companion on a wild-demon chase but, of course, Kennedy has more than demon hunting on her mind.





	No Better Way to Spend an Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punch_kicker15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/gifts).



> Written for femslash_minis. punch_kicker15 requested the pairing + _breezy_ , _chase_ , and _bluntness_. Unbeta'd, constructive feedback always welcome.

Anya wove through the gravestones, her heart pounding and her breath coming in shallow gulps. Up ahead, Kennedy was moving with speed and grace that Anya had to envy. It didn’t seem fair somehow. Kennedy was just a _potential_ slayer. Which made them both normal human women. Theoretically.  


Anya hadn’t forgotten why she’d given up her demonic powers and she didn’t miss them. Not most days anyway. But, even without a wish to grant, a vengeance demon was a force to be reckoned with. Powerful-vengeance-demon—Anya wouldn’t have struggled to take out a Kreshli demon of all things. But then again, maybe if powerful-vengeance-demon-Anya hadn’t neglected her cardio, normal-human-Anya wouldn’t be having quite as hard of a time either.

Kennedy was certainly showing no signs of flagging. She darted around a large, vaguely phallic funeral monument, hot on the heals of the Kreshli. The Kreshli was an unimpressive spiny creature that could have been mistaken for a porcupine from a distance. Of course, porcupines didn’t feed on rotten human flesh and nest in graveyards. Generally speaking. They probably weren’t this fast either. Anya and Kennedy had chased the stupid thing across two graveyards. Every time they’d come close to making the kill the Kreshli had managed to find yet more reserves of speed and dart away at the last second.

By now, Anya was seriously regretting her choice of weapons, a large and very solid crossbow. Her arms were burning almost as much as her legs and most of the time the Kreshli was moving to fast to shoot anyway. She’d had one chance but, well, she couldn’t really be been blamed for having missed, under the circumstances.

Kennedy had closed most of the gap between herself and the Kreshli now. She raised her sword in preparation to strike, just as the Kreshli zagged tightly around the corner of a heavily graffitied mausoleum. Kennedy made an admirable effort to keep up with the change in trajectory, but slid on the sprinkler-damp grass and fell heavily on her bottom, sword flying out of her hands and burying itself in the peat a couple feet away. The Kreshli, appearing heartened by this, shot them a venomous look before diving into the scraggly patch of woods that lined the cemetery, vanishing from sight.

“Oh, look what you did! You let it get away." Anya cried out in frustration leaning against the mausoleum, breathing heavily and dropping her crossbow to the ground.

Kennedy's sides heaved silently with what Anya at first mistook for exertion. But no, she realized with a little start. It was _laughter_.

“I don't see what’s so amusing about this situation. The demon we just spend the last half hour chasing is gone and this entire night has been a complete waste of my time.”

"Oh, I wouldn’t call the night a waste yet.” Kennedy said. She pushed herself to her feet and wiped the worst of the turf from her jeans, which would clearly never be the same again. “But come on, don't you think it was a little fun?”

“Fun? Yes. It was incredibly fun! I thoroughly enjoy long pointless chases through the graveyard and can think of no better way to spend my evening! By the way, why am I spending the evening hunting demons with you? Wouldn’t Willow or Buffy or pretty much anyone else have been a better choice?”

Kennedy, now perched casually on a granite gravestone next to the mausoleum, shrugged her denim clad shoulders.

“Everyone else was doing other things.” She lifted her hand and started ticking off fingers. “Buffy’s out looking for more info on the big bad, Giles is running the other girls through some weapons training, and Willow’s doing some kind of long distance conversation with the coven back in England. Besides, I was actually hoping to get a chance to get to know you.”

“Oh. You were?”

“Yeah. I was. There are some things I’ve been wanting to ask you.”

Anya’s eyes narrowed. Was this going to turn into some kind of slayer-related interrogation about her past?

“Like what?”  
  
“Like...” Kennedy paused, a mischievous smile tugging on the corner of her lips. “Is it true that you’re afraid of rabbits? Is that why you turned all white and shot that tree when the the Kreshli looked at you?”

“Hey! I was totally fine, all ready to shoot it and everything. But it turned around and, and... How could anyone face that? Those twitchy little cleft lips...” She shuddered. “And did you see how those big ear spikes were shaped? I just lost it, OK?”

“So you _are_ afraid of rabbits! I mean, Xander said something, but I thought he was just, you know being Xander.”

“He was. But in this case he was being Xander while also relaying factual information.”

Anya could feel a tightness in her face, a pinched quality to her lips, and Kennedy seemed to notice as well.

“Oh, sorry. I guess you’re still hurting over that whole thing with Xander, huh?”

“Of course I am!” Anya picked a piece of lichen out of a crack in the mausoleum and began furiously tearing it to shreds. “I mean, one minute we’re going to be together for the rest of our lives and I’m even coming to terms with the fact that’s it’s going to be a short human life with all the growing old and dying that comes with it and the next...”

“He’s gone and you’re back to your veiny, vengeance-wreaking ways?”

“That’s basically it.”

Kennedy was silent for a moment.

“Do you ever wonder if there’s more to your whole vengeance-against-men thing than you’ve been thinking?”

Anya shot Kennedy her most piercing look, trying to see through the studied innocence of her companion’s exterior, but Kennedy didn’t crack.

“What do you mean?”

“Well I know it’s a bit of a stereotype, the whole ‘man-hating lesbian’ thing. But, I mean, there’s a grain of truth in a lot of stereotypes. And a lot of men are assholes. Personally, I’m just glad I don’t have to date them, but...”

“So you’re a ‘man-hating lesbian’? Not that I have anything against lesbians, man-hating or otherwise. I mean, Willow’s a lesbian, and OK, we’ve never exactly been close. But that wasn’t because of the lesbian thing.”

Kennedy laughed, a frank unapologetic laugh that Anya found she enjoyed. “I wouldn’t say I hate men, no.” Her expression was somewhere between coy and appraising as she leaned forward and spoke in a conspiratorial tone. “But, what I’m trying to ask is: if you hate men so much, you must have at least occasionally thought about playing for the other team.”

Anya paused. Sports related metaphors, and indeed metaphors in general, had never been her strong suit. And when all else failed, Anya would always revert to taking words at their face value.

“Team? I’m not on any teams. Xander plays softball with some friends at work, but I’ve never really seen the appeal of team sports.”

Kennedy snorted.

“Oh, I see. The lesbian team. I’ve never really thought about it much.

“When I was human, the first time that is, all I knew was that I loved Olaf. Loving him seemed like the most important thing in the world at the time. I guess I just thought: ‘Here’s this nice, normal guy, a warrior who is well loved by all the villagers. And if he loves me, everything will be OK. People won’t think I’m strange or worry tell me that I always say the wrong thing.’ I was wrong about that though.

“After him, I was so focused on vengeance that I didn’t have time for much else. Oh, occasionally I took a lover, generally another demon. But nothing lasted very long and I didn’t go seeking it out. Mostly I just let them come to me and I’d sleep with them if my vengeance schedule allowed. But only men, well male demons, approached me, so I never really experimented. The closest I came to it was when Dracula asked if I’d be interested in a five way with him and his wives, but I said ‘Thank you for the interesting offer, but I think that’s about three more bodies than I can deal with at once.’

“Then I was human again and I met Xander. I guess I was sort of doing the same thing with him that I did with Olaf, latching on to him in the hopes that loving him would make me the normal human woman I was supposed to be.

“So no, I guess I lacked the experience that would allow me to seriously consider _switching teams,_ but there were moments when I wondered...”

“Yeah?” Kennedy asked, leaning forward eagerly.

“Well, with some of the women that I... helped... there was definitely something. A little spark. I mean, it could take hours to get some women to actually say the words ‘I wish’. Usually this just annoyed me but a couple of times I found myself intentionally drawing out the conversation because I was just enjoying being around them. Then I would think: ‘what are you doing Anyanka? Vengeance is your life, it’s what you’re _for_.’ And I’d push the conversation back in the direction of the wish. Then after the wish was granted they were always all ‘Oh, God, no! This isn’t what I wanted, take it back!’”

“I can see how that could ruin the mood.” Kennedy said thoughtfully. “But what about now? You’re not a vengeance demon anymore. And it sound like you’ve learned that life doesn’t have to revolve around men.”

Anya pondered this for a moment, and as she did, their eyes locked. Xander’s eyes had always held some sliver of nervousness or doubt, he’d always been pulling back slightly even as she been pushing forward. But Kennedy’s wide, dark eyes were filled with a frank, unembarrassed desire. Here was the possibility, (only a possibility, but what an exciting one!) of love without compromise. After all, she’d already shared more with Kennedy than she ever had with Xander. And Kennedy wasn’t drawing back.

Anya was about to say something or to close the gap between them, she wasn’t sure which. But the Kreshli demon chose that moment to decide it was tired of hiding in the bushes. It leap out, spikes bristling, bunny lips bared to reveal pointed teeth. Anya shrieked.

Later she wouldn’t remember picking up the crossbow, or even firing. But her shot flew true, lodging itself right between the Kreshli’s ear spikes, and the creature fell with a soft puff of breath.

Kennedy slid off the tombstone and leap forward a broad smile on her face.

“See, I knew I picked the right person to come with me.”

Adrenaline still pumping in Anya’s veins, she stepped around the dead Kreshli, closing the gap between her and Kennedy.

“Kennedy?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’d like to try kissing you.”

Kennedy grinned and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Xander had been an eager but sloppy kisser and it had taken years for Anya to train him in what she liked. And Olaf, well, he’d kissed liked he wanted to eat her entire face. But Kennedy? Kissing Kennedy was a dance, a smooth flow of advance and retreat. Anya felt arms wrap around her and hands trace the lines of her back, while she allowed her own hands to drift down to the generous contours of Kennedy’s bottom. Finally the two broke apart, breathing heavily.

Kennedy was looking at her appreciatively.

“Come on, I’ll buy you a drink to celebrate your big kill.”

Anya felt a wide grin split her face.

“I can think of no better way to spend my evening.”

  


 


End file.
